


S2EP7: Vows left Unspoken

by NotAChore



Series: Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closure, Comfort/Angst, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Hunters, Good Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Heavy Angst, Loss, Moving On, Parent Lilith Clawthorne, Raven Beast Lilith Clawthorne, Sports, Stadiums, Teacher Lilith Clawthorne, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAChore/pseuds/NotAChore
Summary: After the events of last night, Lilith is lost, and it's up to Luz and the others to bring her back.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Lilith Clawthorne & Original Female Character(s), Lilith Clawthorne/Original Character(s), Lilith Clawthorne/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Boiling Isles and Beyond: The Owl House Season 2 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055345
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45





	1. Waking up to Bad News

Luz and Amity awoke to the sight of each other’s eyes fluttering open in the sunlight. The two couldn’t help but smile at one another, Luz giving Amity’s nose a quick good morning kiss. Amity reached and cupped Luz’s cheek in her hand, Luz grasped it, gently.

“Something wrong?” Luz rubbed Amity’s palm with her thumb.

“I just…I just can’t believe you’re real.” Amity rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe any of this is real. After what happened with Willow, I thought I’d be under the thumbs of parents forever, so I did everything they told me to do.” She rubbed her eyes. “They wanted me to be cruel, so I was cruel, not that that excuses my behavior. They wanted me to be top student, so I was top student, no matter how much sleep and free time studying sucked up. They wanted me to join the Emperor’s Coven, that was my future, all my dreams were forfeited.”

“What…uh…what did you want to do?” Luz asked. “I mean, what do you want to do now?”

“You remember when you caught me reading to kids in the library?” Amity turned to Luz, smiling warmly.

“Oh, you mean the extra credit?” Luz joked

Amity laughed. “Yeah, that.”

“You want to work with kids?”

“I want to write children’s books,” Amity said. “Instead of hosting book signings, I’d host reading sessions for kids Braxus’ age, completely free of charge.”

“Very generous, Miss Blight,” Luz said.

“Spending all of my life with wealth, but no happiness taught me something,” Amity began.

“Money can’t buy happiness?” Luz guessed.

“Human’s use that phrase, too?”

“Hey, we share the English language.”

“It’s true, either way,” Amity said. “I used to have the money to get anything I wanted, and now I have nothing. Yet, I feel like the opposite is true. When I had money I had nothing, now that I have nothing, I feel like I have everything.” She looked at Luz. “That everything is you, Luz. You’re my everything.”

“Amity…I don’t know what to say,” Luz admitted. “Being everything to someone is not a something I expected to have.”

“I’m sorry, is that too much responsibility?” Amity asked, worried. “I don’t want to rush this!”

“No! I mean, I don’t think so,” Luz assured. “It’s just not somethings I’d ever thought I’d be.”

“Neither did I,” Amity admitted, as well. “Especially with who I hung out with and how I would treat people.”

“You changed, though,” Luz said. “You are someone who deserves to be loved.”

“I feel it’ll take me a while to agree with that,” Amity said.

“However long it takes, I’ll be there.” Luz placed a comforting hand on Amity’s shoulder.

“Thanks Luz, I knew coming here was the right decision.” Amity rubbed her nose with Luz’s.

“You’re full of good decision, Amy.”

“Oh, that reminds me!” Amity sat up. “I thought of the perfect cute nickname for you!”

“Oh! What is it?! What is it?!” Luz jumped in excitement.

“Light,” Amity said.

“Light?” Luz scratched her chin.

“La Luz is Spanish for light, right?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s exactly what you are, Luz.” Amity smiled. “You’re the light of my life.”

“Well, now that you explained it to my slow brain, I like it,” Luz said. “Now, come on, let’s get out of bed and I’ll make us some Azura pancakes!”

“You know how to do that?” Amity asked.

“Your gf is an artist, Amy!” Luz winked, then she took Amity’s hand and pulled her to her feet. “I’ll show you!”

Luz lead Amity out of the bedroom and down the stairs. As they walked towards the kitchen, they passed by the living room, Amity suddenly stopped dead I’m her tracks, causing Luz to stop, as well.

“Amity? What’s up?” Luz asked.

Amity didn’t answer, she just stared into the living room. Luz followed her eyes, and she saw what made Amity stop. Eda was sitting straight up on the couch, staring at the door, eyes wide and bloodshot. She was shaking.

“Eda?!” Luz ran over to her knelt down beside her. “Eda, are you okay?”

Eda didn’t say anything, she just continued staring at the door.

“Eda!” Luz shouted, shaking Eda by her shoulders.

“Wha…what?” Eda finally blinked, shook her head, and looked around

“Eda, you were staring off into space and looking at nothing,” Luz said, sighing in relief. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Eda shook her head. “I’m not okay, and I wasn’t staring at nothing.” She gave the door a passing glance. “I was looking at the door, waiting for…”

“Lilith?” Luz’s eyes widened.

“Is something wrong with Miss Lilith?” Amity asked.

“Yeah, she never came home,” Eda said.

* * *

_“Well, please to meet you Lilith.”_

_“Lilith, help me!”_

_“Thank you, Lilith.”_

_“I would love to go out with you!”_

_“Lil.”_

_“Lily.”_

_“I’ll always love you.”_

_“I never loved you.”_

Lilith gasped as she awoke from her nightmare, breathing heavy. As she caught her breath, she realized she was laying on her side, curled into the fetal position, on the ground in some dark, dirty alleyway. A small shield hung over Lilith, she most likely casted it before she passed out to keep the rain from boiling her alive. She sat up, rubbing her temples as her head spun.

“What happened?” Lilith asked herself, then she realized she was carrying an empty beer bottle. “Oh.”

Lilith stumbled to her feet, letting the bottle slip from her hands and shatter on the ground. Using the wall to keep her steady, Lilith walked out of the alleyway and into the light. She covered her eyes, the light not doing anything but making her splitting headache worse.

“I need to get home, to Eda, and…” Lilith stopped when the memories came flooding back, and realized why she had the beer bottle and headache.

After what happened with Jade and Steve, Lilith booked it out through the back of Blight Manor, ran to the nearest bar, and drank herself into oblivion in a hope shed forget. When the bar closed down on account of the scheduled boiling rain, Lilith used what little awareness she had to summon and shield so she could pass out in the alleyway and be certain she’d wake up the next day.

“Why would I want to wake after Steve and…Jade…” Lilith stumbled through the streets of the Bonesborough, getting weird looks from the residents, most clearly shocked at how far the head of the Emperor’s Coven had fallen. “I can’t go home…that isn’t my home. I don’t belong there. I don’t belong anywhere…there is only one place I can go…”


	2. Where to Start

“Where could she have possibly gone?!” Eda paced across the room. “Why did she go there?! What caused all this?!”

“Eda, calm down,” King advised. “We’re not going to do Lilith any favors by freaking out.”

“You…are absolutely correct.” Eda sat down and sighed. “I’m sorry…I just…I’m worried.”

“Hey, we all are!” Luz assured.

“I know I just got here, but I know Miss Lilith, and will gladly anything to help you find her,” Amity assured.

“That’s the thing, I don’t what to do!” Eda exclaimed. “We have nothing, kid! We know the who, but we don’t know the what, where, and why!” She rubbed her forehead. “Where do we start?”

“With me.”

Everyone in the owl house shot to their feet.

“Hooty, who was that?” Eda asked.

“Oh, just the ghost of Lilith’s late wife,” Hooty answered, causally.

“Oh…wait…what?!” Eda shook her head.

“Want me to let her in?” Hooty asked.

“Let me.” Jade suddenly walked through the front door.

“OMG a ghost!” Luz gushed, pulling out her phone to take a bunch of pictures. “I knew they were real!”

“Hello, Eda.” Jade smiled at Eda.

“Uh…hi…” Eda awkwardly waved.

“Look, I don’t have a lot of time, so I need you to listen to me,” Jade began. “I…I’m the reason Lilith is missing.”

“What do you mean?” Eda narrowed her eyes at Jade.

“My spirit was pulled from the great beyond by a personal enemy of all of you, and he wishes to lure you into a trap,” Jade began. “He…corrupted me and I…oh Titan…I tricked Lilith into killing our surrogate son and told her I never loved her.”

“What?!” Eda shouted in rage.

“You have to believe me, I loved her with all my heart!” Jade assured. “I swear to you, your enemy is the reason I did it.”

“Who is this enemy?” Eda asked. “Who has you?”

“It’s-” Jade was cut off by a large, skeletal hand grabbed her, and began to pull her away against her will. “Oh no, he’s caught me! Go to my grave!”

“What? Why?” Eda asked.

“It’s the first step to free me from his grasp!” Jade shouted. “From there, I’ll be able to help you find her without you being caught in the trap! Touch the emblem on my grave and grab the rings, then come find me, I’ll try to slip away to the library!”

Before any of the owl house’s residents could ask another question, Jade was pulled into a light portal, screaming the whole way. Then her screams faded into echoes.

“I…I didn’t know Miss Lilith was married,” Amity said, shocked. “She never said anything about a Jade, and no marriage was on her record.”

“Lilith did say she wanted to forget, maybe she wiped it from her records and never talked about it in an attempt to do just that,” Eda said.

“Didn’t do a very good job, considering she still visits her grave on their anniversary,” King said.

“Where is her grave?” Luz asked.

“King and I now,” Eda said. “Lilith took us to it on the aforementioned anniversary.”

“Well, then we have no time to Luz!” Luz giggled, and every stared at her. “Uh…sorry. Let’s just go find Jade’s grave!”

* * *

Jade screamed in agony as the large, skeletal hand dragged her back to her new master.

“Where have you been?” Jade’s master asked.

“None of your concern!” Jade spat.

“Such disrespect!” Jade’s master wagged his finger. “I thought you were a sweet little thing!”

“When I get out of this, I’ll show you much of a ‘sweet little thing’ I am!”

“If, you get out of this,” Jade’s master corrected.

Jade sighed. “Why did you make me do that?”

“Why? I’ll tell you why!” Tibbles pulled down his hood to show off his horrifically scared face.

Jade gasped. “What happens?”

“You’re widowed wife struck me with enough force to send me flying into the Boiling Sea,” Tibbles began. “My bones were shattered, and I was being boiled alive, but I worked up the determination to swim out. Now? I want revenge for this pain!”

“You won’t get away with this!”

“I will, soon enough!” Tibbles laughed.

* * *

Eda landed her staff just outside the cemetery. “We’re here.”

King jumped out of Eda’s hair as the other stepped off her staff. Owlbert flew off of Eda’s staff and landed on her shoulder. Luz walked over the large, metal gate, and pushed it open, causing a loud creaking noise to echo throughout the cemetery.

“How cheery,” Amity snarked.

“Come on, I remember the way.” Eda walked, Owlbert still on her shoulder, King jumped back into her hair, while Luz and Amity followed closely.

When they reached Jade’s grave, Eda noticed the emblem and pushed it, causing a small hatch to open. Inside were two wedding rings resting on top of one another, and a recorder. Eda grabbed the two rings and looked them, then glanced to the recorder before reaching for it.

“Don’t we only need the rings?” Amity asked.

“Yeah…I’m just…curious, is all.” Eda took the recorder and examined it, then she pressed the play button on the recorder.

“Belos assured me this would be a safe place for her to rest,” Lilith spoke in the recording. “I put our wedding rings in the hatch to her grave. I…I don’t deserve to wear mine. I just hope, wherever she is, she has forgiven me. I know I’ll never forgive myself. This recording will serve as a reminder to my future self every time I visit this grave. You failed. She’s dead because you weren’t strong enough, you weren’t prepared enough, and you weren’t fast enough to save her. I hope this guilt kills me, so I won’t have to worry about hearing this recording for decades. Goodbye, my beloved Jade. May whatever blessing awaits you in the place after death cause you great joy. I hope you prosper among the dead, while I suffer a hellish existence among the living.”

Eda stared at the recorder in her hands with the saddest look Luz had ever seen her have.

“Eda?” Luz stepped forward.

“I thought she had it so easy.” Eda set the recorder back into the hatch. “I thought she spent every day pushing people around while living the high life with not a problem in sight. After I learned she cursed me, this only got worse. I spent so much of my time in the owl beast abyss thinking how unfair it was she got to live comfortably while I was whittling away because of my curse. Now? Now, I know better.”

“Eda.” Luz reached for Eda’s hand.

“Let’s just get to the damn library.” Eda pulled her hand away, and began to walk towards the cemetery’s front gate.

Luz and Amity shared worried glances, but ultimately followed Eda.


	3. A Talk Within the Walls of the Library

As the group made their way towards the library, Eda couldn’t stop staring at Lilith and Jade’s wedding rings. They were golden, and had something engraved on them. It was probably something romantic or heartwarming, and Eda already felt guilty enough, as it was.

“Eda!” Luz called.

Eda stopped, shoving the wedding rings into her pocket and turning around. “Yeah?”

“You walked by the library’s entrance!” Luz pointed towards King and Amity, who in front of the front doors to the library.

“Oh…looks like I did…” Eda realized she had walked quite far past the entrance, almost a full block. “Sorry…about that…”

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re going through some stuff right now.” Luz took Eda’s hand and began leading her back to library. “Once we find Lilith, you guys can talk it out and make things better between you two!”

“Your endless optimism never fails to impress, kiddo,” Eda chuckled.

“What can I say? It’s part of my charm!” Luz mimicked Eda wink and finger guns, even making ‘click-click’.

“Yes,” Amity agreed, having been in earshot. “Yes, it is.”

“You’re making me blush, Amy.” Luz rubbed the back of her, cheeks as red as cherries.

“Consider it payback for all the times you made me,” Amity joked, playfully nudging Luz.

“Amity! Stop!” Luz giggled. “I’m ticklish!”

Amity stared at Luz, who realized what she had just admitted.

“What was that?” Amity smirked.

“Nothing!” Luz slammed her hand over her mouth so hard there was an audible smack that echoed through Bonesborough.

“Luz Noceda, did you just admit to the your girlfriend, a girlfriend that will be sleeping by your side indefinitely, I might add, that you’re ticklish?”

“I’m not going to get much sleep when this is over, am I?” Luz sighed in defeat.

“No worries, Im not going to be cruel to you, Luz,” Amity assured. “I won’t tickle you.”

“Really?” Luz smiled in hope.

“On weekdays, got to keep rested for Hexside.” Amity smiled. “Weekends, however…”

“Crap!” Luz facepalmed.

“Also, it’s Friday.”

“Double crap!” Luz covered her face with both hands.

“Girls, as cute and adorable and whatever sugary, sappy word you can use to describe your relationship, we really should be heading inside!” Eda had walked over to the library’s front door, and was holding it open.

“Oh! Right! Sorry!” Luz and Amity spoke at the same time, running into the library.

The group sat by one of the tables in the center of the library, waiting anxiously for Jade to arrive.

“Do you think she’ll come?” Luz eventually asked.

“I’ve never met Jade for…obvious reasons,” Eda answered. “That said, even when she was working for the Emperor’s and hunting me down, I never doubted my sisters judgement. It has it bumps, especially when it comes to a man named Belos, but when it comes people she was well and truly close to, her judgment was always sound. She helped me get out of bad relationships when we were in Hexside, together. Heck, she even introduced me to…”

“Eda?” Luz reached her hand over and comfortingly placed it on Eda’s when she noticed her freeze up.

“Sorry.” Eda pulled her hand away from Luz’s, though much gentler this time.

“You’ve been dancing around this person whenever your love life comes up,” Luz noted.

“Let’s just say Lilith isn’t the only one who drinks to forget the loss of a woman she loves,” Eda said, somberly.

Before Luz could ask more questions, Jade appeared before them. She looked rather stressed and desperate, hair was a mess, eyes wide and darting in every direction.

“Do you have the rings?” Jade asked.

“Right here.” Eda pulled the wedding rings out of her pocket.

“Good!” Jade held out her hand. “Give them, here!”

Eda placed the wedding rings in Jade’s hands, who then held the rings close to her chest. She sighed, as if a great weight been taken off her shoulders, then she began glow, the cold, unfeeling blue was replaced with warm, comforting, and compassionate gold.

“Thank you, Eda.” Jade handed Eda Lilith’s wedding ring, placing her’s on her finger.

“Can you tell us where Lilith is?” Eda asked.

“Yeah, and who’s behind all this?” Luz asked

“It was a small pig-man named Tibblet-Tibblie Grimm Hammer III,” Jade answered. “I believe he goes by Tibbles.”

Eda clenched her fist and gritted her teeth in rage. “Tibbles.”

“Tibbles?” Amity cocked her head.

“Nickname,” King said. “He wants to be called that! It’s pretty funny!”

“Man, what kind of crazy situations do you guys find yourselves in?” Amity asked.

“You’re gonna have to get used to, Amy,” Luz said. “Especially since you’re staying with us!”

“Honestly, sounds like fun compared to my old life of abuse, control, and falling in line,” Amity said. “It was boring, at best. Plus, anything is worth being with you, Luz.”

Jade looked at Luz and Amity and smiled warmly. “You two remind me so much of how Lilith and I were with each other.”

“What was it like?” Eda asked.

“I’ve watched over Lilith ever since I passed and…I know you two have been on shaky ground at best, but I want you to know Lilith was the greatest thing to ever happen to me,” Jade said. “When I was fatally wounded, I wasn’t scared of death itself, but the thought of going on without her. I know she’s done a lot wrong, but I’m so happy she’s acknowledged and wants to change. Lilith is a strong, compassionate woman, Edalyn. I am truly grateful you let her show it to you instead of casting her aside…though, to be blunt, I wouldn’t blame you if you did.”

“Yeah, almost killing my surrogate daughter and learning she cursed me literally seconds after the aforementioned almost killing of surrogate daughter…yeah I was a little bit pissed,” Eda said.

“Murderously so!” King added.

“Then she threw away everything and took my curse, becoming an owl beast as a result…we’re good, now,” Eda assured.

“I’m so glad you two were able to reconcile, she’s always spoke very highly of you,” Jade said.

“She did?” Eda didn’t hide her shock.

Jade smiled and nodded.

“Wow…” Eda looked at the ground in disbelief.

“So…uh…how do you feel about Belos?” Luz asked, curiously.

“Screw that guy with a rusty ice pick,” Jade spat, uncharacteristically venomous. “He’s not an emperor, he’s a Lying, manipulative, selfish bastard!”

“Whoa!” Luz was taken aback.

“I don’t even know you and I could tell that was out of character,” Amity snarked.

“Right…sorry about that.” Jade smiled.

“Okay, we need to get back on track,” King said.

“Right,” Lilith looked into Jade’s eyes, “where is she?”

Jade widened her eyes and frowned. “Oh Titan…the trap!”

“What is it?” Eda asked.

“Tibbles broke Lilith because he’d dug up her files,” Jade began. “They weren’t able to wipe me clean off of Lilith’s records, so he knows that Lilith and I’s first date Boiling Isles Grand Stadium. Belos got us the best seats in the house, which is way it was on record.”

“So you think Lilith went there?”

“I know she did, but so does Tibbles,” Jade said. “The trap to break Lilith using me, so she’d want to reminisce, so she’d go to the stadium to remember our first date, then he would’ve anonymously slipped the for so you’d all go to the stadium and then he’d…”

“What?” Eda asked. “What does he plan to do, Jade?!”

“He would blow it sky high…”

“What? The Grand Stadium is the largest structure in the Boiling Isles, on packed days it holds over 100,000 people and we have a packed professional grudgby match going on, today!” Amity exclaimed. “He’s willing to sacrifice that many lives just to kill you four along with them?!”

“The damaged his body had accumulated after his encounters with you have damaged his mental state,” Jade said. “He went from high functioning sociopath to low functioning sociopath.”

“A psycho who’d kill us all just so he could have the satisfaction of knowing we died along side him,” Eda said. “We need a plan, a well thought out one. We need to stop Tibbles and make sure he doesn’t take a single life out of that stadium.”

“No worries, I’ve been making a plan against him the second I learned of it,” Jade assured with a nod.


	4. Author’s Note

I would like to start this with an apology to all the people reading this series. I haven’t updated this story in a bit, and I want you all to know it won’t be updated again for quite a while.

I, to phrase it as privately as I possibly can, broke, and I can’t be a part of TOH fandom until I am something resembling fixed. That will take weeks, maybe even months, but I hope you guys will understand my mental health comes first, not fanfiction.

I hope you all have a blessed lives, and I hope I can come back soon, but I’m not going to rush.

Love you, guys ❤️


End file.
